Battle in Wonderland
by Roses of angels
Summary: This is the sequel of Back to Wonderland. Elizabeth and Hatter both train hard to beat the Red Queen. The Red Queen has a crush on Hatter. Hatter has to choose who to marry. Elizabeth or the Red Queen. Who will it be. Enjoy!
1. Unexpected Things

**A/N: Hey guys! This is the second story of Back to Wonderland. I thought of making a sequel. I hope that you like it! Enjoy the Battle in Wonderland! **

Hatter wiped the tear away from his face. He shouldn't cry right now. He went up into the room where Elizabeth laid.

"Hatter, she would've not made it if it weren't for her screaming", said Dodo in relief. "How is she?" asked Hatter.

"She is doing fine", said Dodo, "but she may have some memory lost." "No this is bad", said Hatter. "Well, good luck," said Dodo.

He left Hatter. Hatter went to Elizabeth. She was sleeping soundly. "Elizabeth, I hope that you can wake up soon, my dear," said the Hatter.

There was a knock on the door. "Yes?" asked Hatter. Dodo came in.

"Hatter, the Red Queen wants to see you", said Dodo. "Where does she want me to meet her?" asked Hatter.

"Here", said Dodo. "Well, I want you to get the White Knight, ask him to protect Elizabeth", said Hatter.

"He is already in front of the door", said Dodo proudly. "Good, thank you", said Hatter. He looked at Elizabeth one last time, and left the door.

He saw the White Knight outside. "Guard her with your life", said the Hatter. "Yes sir", said the White Knight.

Hatter went down and saw the Red Queen waiting for him. "Ah, your highness, please sit", said the Hatter.

The Red Queen sat in a love seat chair. Hatter sat in an easy chair that Elizabeth always sits in.

"Hatter, I came here to confess", said the Red Queen, "I have something important to tell you." "What is the important thing?" asked Hatter. "I-", said the Queen.

She paused for a second. "I have a crush on you", said the Red Queen. The Red Queen looked away.

"Hatter, I haven't looked at any other guy except you", said the Red Queen. Hatter didn't say anything. "Red Queen, I-", said the Hatter.

"We could go live in my castle", said the Red Queen, "I can give you everything that you desire!"

"Your highness, I have to tell you something", said Hatter, "I love someone else." The Red Queen looked shocked.

"Who is this girl that you love?" asked the Red Queen. She looked confused whether or not to be mad or sad.

Hatter didn't reply. "It's her isn't it?" asked the Queen, "It's the mini Alice." "She has a name, you highness", said the Hatter.

"How dare you talk to me like that!" screamed the Red Queen, "I could cut off your head this minute!" The Hatter looked annoyed. "Your highness, you are on the White Queen's territory", said the Hatter tiredly, "When you are on the White Queen's territory, you can't order me around."

The Red Queen was red in the face. "Hatter, my love, you will regret that you never liked me", said the Queen coldly.

The Hatter got up. "It's by time you left my house, your highness", said Hatter. The Red Queen got up and stomped up to him. She looked up to him with tears in her eyes. "Hatter, please love me back, not her!" said the Queen.

"I cannot do that, I already have her in my heart", said Hatter, "I cannot love you because you had already hurt many people that I love." The Red Queen stepped back from the Hatter. She had tears streaming down her eyes.

"When you want to come to me, tell me", said the Queen. She left the house. Hatter sat there for a few seconds. He looked at the door, then at the stairs.

He remembered what Elizabeth was trying to say before she passed out. Then Hatter began to get cold. He was having a flash back.

"_Hatter!" screamed Alice. Hatter looked around the battle ground. Alice was on the ground, her sword out of her hand. The Jabberwocky was gaining up on her. She looked at him with those electrifying blue eyes._

_Hatter took out his sword. He knew that it was a bad idea. If he helped Alice, then everyone would have to fight. He got mad all of a sudden. He jabbed the Jabberwocky with his sword._

"_Hatter is interfering!" shouted the Red Queen, "Attack!" The Red Knights shouted with glee. Everyone started to fight. _

_Hatter looked around for Alice, and found her up on the ruins of a tower fighting the Jabberwocky. "Off with your head!" screamed Alice. She brought down the shining sword, and sliced the head off from the Jabberwocky. _

"Hatter!" yelled Dodo. Hatter snapped back to reality. "Yes?" asked Hatter. "Oh you were having your moments", said Dodo, "I apologize, but Elizabeth has awoken."

Hatter breathed out of relief. At least Elizabeth was safe. Dodo looked a bit uncomfortable. "What is it?" asked Hatter.

"Well, she has lost some of her memory", said the Dodo quietly, "I'm not sure if she remembers you." Hatter ran to his room. He found Elizabeth looking at the picture of Alice.

"Is this your girlfriend?" asked Elizabeth. Hatter looked amazed. "No dear, she is your mother", said Hatter. "Then why do you have a picture of her?" asked Elizabeth.

"She is a woman that I used to like", he said. Elizabeth looked at the picture. "Hatter, thank you for saving me back then", said Elizabeth.

"I thought you lost some of your memories?" asked Hatter. "I was lying", said Elizabeth, "I wanted to see how fast it took you to get up here." Elizabeth smiled at him.

Hatter looked happy. "You mustn't scare me like that, dear", said Hatter sternly. "Sorry", apologized Elizabeth.

Elizabeth tried to get out of bed, but she winced. Hatter caught her and gently put her back to bed. "The Red Queen has broken your back", said Hatter. Elizabeth looked at him with pain on her face.

"Hatter, why does she hate me?" asked Elizabeth. "She wants to get rid of you to get to me", said the Hatter. She looked sadly down to look at the sheets.

"I'm scared, Hatter", said Elizabeth. Hatter sat down on the bed and touched her cheek. "Dear, don't worry, I will protect you", said Hatter.

Elizabeth looked at him with hope. She looked away quickly. "Hatter, how did you find me?" asked Elizabeth. "That was easy", said the Hatter, "I followed your voice."

Elizabeth looked embarrassed. "I'm glad I found you", said Hatter, "What were you trying to say to me when before you passed out?"

Elizabeth looked away. "I- uh- forgot", said Elizabeth. Hatter snorted. "Liar, it's written all over your face", said Hatter, "You said I-."

"Hatter, don't say it!" yelled Elizabeth. Hatter's hand dropped from Elizabeth's cheek. "Elizabeth, let me ask you a question", said Hatter.

"Ok then", said Elizabeth. "Do you really love me?" asked Hatter. Elizabeth mumbled a word that the Hatter couldn't hear. "Speak up, my dear", said Hatter.

Elizabeth looked up at him. "YES I DO AND I DON'T KNOW HOW AND WHEN IT HAPPENED!" she yelled at Hatter. She tried to get up, but pain shot up her back. Instead she turned around and put her head on the pillow.

Hatter chuckled quietly. He tapped her on the shoulder. Elizabeth looked up from the pillow. "Let me ask you a question then", said Elizabeth, "Do you love me back?"

"I may, I may not", said Hatter. Elizabeth groaned. "Come on, Hatter!" exclaimed Elizabeth. "Fine", said Hatter, "I do." Elizabeth looked down.

"Now it's my turn to ask a question", said Hatter, "Will you allow me to ask you?" Elizabeth looked up at him, and slowly nodded her head.

Hatter smiled. "Good", said Hatter, "Will you come with me to battle the Red Queen?" "What kind of question is that supposed to be?" asked Elizabeth.

Hatter didn't reply. He sat down and looked at her straight in the eyes. Hatter could smell the cinnamon breath from Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth, will you be by my side, while we fight the Red Queen?" asked Hatter. Elizabeth thought for a moment. "Yes, I will", she said at last.

Hatter smiled, and put his hand under her chin. He lifted the chin up and slowly his face went close to hers.

No one could interrupt now. This was his chance. Elizabeth looked at him with surprise. "I-", said the Hatter. There was a knock on the door. He paused and let out an angry breath. He pulled away from Elizabeth.

"Enter", said Hatter. Dodo came in. "What now, Dodo?" asked Hatter. "The Red Queen wanted me to give you this", said Dodo.

He gave Hatter a small package. Hatter opened it and there was a box. Inside the box was a beautiful couple ring.

There was a note attached to it. _"If you ever change your mind, come to me with this" _Hatter closed his eyes. He was trying to calm down.

Hatter handed the box to Dodo. "Dodo, don't ever show me this box again", said Hatter. "Yes, sir", said Dodo. He left the room.

"Will you ever accept?" asked Elizabeth. "Never", said Hatter. He looked at Elizabeth. "I will never accept her cold heart, and make my heat cold.

Elizabeth took his hand. "Don't worry, I will always be with you", reassured Elizabeth. Hatter smiled. He got up. Elizabeth grabbed his arm. "Please don't leave me", pleaded Elizabeth. Hatter looked amazed. He thought that she would want him to leave. "You want me to stay?" asked Hatter.

"Yes please", said Elizabeth. Hatter sat down by the bed again. He wanted to attempt to kiss her again, but he thought that he would be interrupted again.

Elizabeth took his hand again and put it to her face. Hatter lifted her chin up and tried to do it again.

"Ahem", said Cheshire. Hatter jumped back from Elizabeth looking annoyed. "What do you want?" asked Hatter.

"Oh to return your hat to you", said Cheshire. "Thank you", he said. He took the hat from Cheshire and put it on a rack.

"Well, sorry to bust your bubble", said Cheshire. He disappeared. Hatter sighed. Elizabeth looked at Hatter. "You can really hold your temper", said Elizabeth. "Not really", said Hatter.

Elizabeth motioned him to sit down on the bed. He followed. Elizabeth looked at him, observing every little detail that was on his face.

Hatter, again, took her chin up. No one was going to stop him again. He went forward slowly. There was a knock on the door. He was about to go mad.

Hatter didn't move. He stayed there looking at Elizabeth. "Hatter, Hatter!" screamed Dodo, "There is a message for you from the Red Queen!"

Hatter was about to blow. He started to move away. Then he kissed Elizabeth on the cheek and went out the door.

"DODO, I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ONE WORD ABOUT THE RED QUEEN!" shouted Hatter. "Hatter, there is news that she is going to marry you!" screamed the Hatter.

Hatter froze. "A marriage?" asked Hatter. "If you don't marry another girl before this week ends, she will marry you", said Dodo. Hatter turned and walked away from Dodo. He opened the door.

Elizabeth looked at him with alarm. "Hatter, I heard", said Elizabeth. "Yes dear", said Hatter stiffly. He flopped down on the bed. "What am I going to do?" asked Hatter.

Elizabeth turned his face to her. "Hey, it's ok, I'm here for you", said Elizabeth. "Will you do anything for me?" asked Hatter. "Yes I will", said Elizabeth confusedly.

"Will you marry me then?" asked Hatter.


	2. The Surprise Failure

**A/N: Hey guys! This is chapter 2 of the Battle of Wonderland. Hope you enjoy!**

"Will you marry me then?" asked Hatter. Elizabeth looked out the window in a blank expression. "I don't know what to say, Hatter", said Elizabeth.

"Well, it's your choice", said Hatter. He got up and went to the window. "As you heard, if you don't marry me before this week, I will have to end up marrying the Red Queen", said the Mad Hatter.

Elizabeth got up from the bed quietly. She was holding back the pain. Hatter was still facing the window.

"I don't want to marry the Red Queen", said the Hatter sadly. Elizabeth wrapped her arms around Hatter's waist.

Hatter looked surprised. "Elizabeth?" asked Hatter. "I'm sorry, Hatter, I want to answer your question, but it's hard!" exclaimed Elizabeth.

"Take your time, but the deadline is this Saturday", said Hatter. Hatter turned around slowly and Elizabeth fell in his arms.

"Dear, you are still weak right now, you must rest", said Hatter. He scooped her up in his arms and carried her back to the bed.

Elizabeth expected pain from her back, but she felt comfortable in Hatter's arms. Hatter slowly put her in the bed, and tucked her in.

"Thank you, Hatter", said Elizabeth. She wrapped her arms around Hatter, and hugged him.

"Elizabeth, you need to rest", said Hatter quietly. "Hatter, please don't leave, I'm scared", said Elizabeth.

"Alright I won't leave", said Hatter. Elizabeth smiled with joy. Hatter pulled up a chair and sat down in it.

"Hatter, do you think my back will heal quickly?" asked Elizabeth. "Yes, it will, that's why you didn't feel any pain when I carried you", said Hatter.

"How can that happen?" asked Elizabeth. "Well, the doctor put in some Jabberwocky's blood on your back which can-", said Hatter. "Which can heal quickly in a few minutes", said Elizabeth.

"Precisely", said the Hatter impressively. Elizabeth yawned "Go to sleep, my dear, tomorrow is a big day", said Hatter.

"Good night", said Elizabeth. Hatter watched her eyes drop. "I love you, Elizabeth", said Hatter.

"I love you too, Hatter", said Elizabeth sleepily. Hatter looked at her in surprise. He smiled and chuckled to himself.

"Oh, Elizabeth", said Hatter.

"Hatter, wake up!" said Elizabeth. Hatter jumped up. He looked around for danger, but didn't find any.

"Sorry", said Elizabeth. Hatter smiled. "Your back is healed already?" asked Hatter. "Yes, it is", said Elizabeth happily. She hugged him then kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you, Hatter", said Elizabeth.

Hatter looked shocked and happy at the same time. "Well, I have to say", you are really happy today", said Hatter.

"Well, I have my answer!" exclaimed Elizabeth. "That quickly?" asked Hatter. "Yes", said Elizabeth.

"Come down to eat, I will tell you then", said Elizabeth. She went out of the room leaving Hatter pondering what her answer would be.

After he washed himself up, he went down the stairs, and sat down on the table. "Dodo, what's for breakfast?" asked Hatter.

"Eggs, ham, toast, French toast, bacon, sausages, orange juice-", said Dodo. "My why is there a lot today?" asked Hatter.

"Did you forget?" asked Dodo. "Forget what?" asked Hatter. Dodo sighed and turned to leave.

"What is it?" asked Hatter impatiently. Dodo looked around so no one could hear. "It's Elizabeth's birthday", answered the Dodo quietly.

Hatter looked amazed. "What's the date?" asked Hatter. "March 21", answered Dodo. "March 21st", said Hatter.

Hatter looked around and saw Elizabeth come down the stairs. "Elizabeth, dear, please sit down", said Hatter.

Elizabeth sat down in her chair. Elizabeth looked around the table. "My, that's a lot of food", said Elizabeth, "What's the reason?"

Hatter smiled at her. "Eat your breakfast, I will be gone for a while", said Hatter. "Why?" asked Elizabeth while munching on a carrot.

"I have to work to make a living, dear", said Hatter. "Oh, ok", said Elizabeth sadly. "I will be back before the sun sets", said Hatter.

"Ok then, have fun", said Elizabeth. "Elizabeth, while I am gone, Dodo will teach you some fighting skills", said Hatter.

Elizabeth had joy in her eyes. "Alright then, thank you", said Elizabeth. Hatter went outside the house.

He ran all the way to the Duchess's house. He banged on the door. "Well, there is no need for banging!" yelled the Duchess.

"Pardon me, but can you bring everyone from Wonderland for a meeting?" asked Hatter. The Duchess looked pleased.

"Well, it's a long time since we had a meeting", said Duchess. She closed the door. Hatter ran to the grassy area where the meetings were mostly held.

When everyone came, Hatter began to count how many people were there. "What's with the meeting?" asked the Caterpillar.

"Today is Elizabeth's birthday, today we will be making a surprise party!" yelled Hatter. Everyone looked at each other. They smiled and looked back at Hatter. Hatter was pleased.

"Ok here's the plan", said Hatter.

. . .

Elizabeth fell down hard. Dodo had pinned her to the ground. "You need to practice your defense", said Dodo.

Elizabeth got up. She was sweating and dirty with mud. Unlike the Dodo, he was perfectly clean.

Dodo attacked and Elizabeth blocked and jumped over the Dodo. Dodo was amazed. "Well, you have trained while you were in the mortal world?" asked Dodo.

"Yes, I have, my mother had taught me", said Elizabeth. Dodo looked pleased. "Ok, let's do it again", said Dodo.

He attacked Elizabeth, but Elizabeth blocked and she had grabbed Dodo's slender legs and she flipped Dodo upside down.

"Ow", said Dodo. "Sorry", said Elizabeth. "Its fine, my dear", said Dodo, "That's enough for today", said Dodo. He went inside.

Elizabeth went inside the bathroom and washed herself. After she came out, there was a white and blue dress laid out for her.

She wore it and went outside the house and sat on the steps waiting for Hatter. When the sun was setting, she looked around for Hatter to appear.

Hatter didn't appear: she was starting to get worried. She went inside the house, and went up to Hatter's room.

There was a light on before she opened the door. She paused and opened the door slowly.

She saw Hatter looking out the window. He was standing really still. "Hatter", said Elizabeth.

Hatter turned around, his golden eyes looked straight in her eyes. He smiled. He turned around and faced the window again.

Elizabeth was by his side and looked out the window. There was only the black sky with stars shining brightly.

Hatter went out on to the balcony. Elizabeth followed him. Hatter looked down. Elizabeth looked down too.

All she saw was total darkness. "You know Hatter, I still have to tell you my answer", said Elizabeth.

Hatter flinched. Hatter was feeling really happy inside but he wasn't showing it. "Don't you want to know?" asked Elizabeth.

Hatter said nothing. Elizabeth turned around and went back in the house. Hatter didn't follow, he counted to three. Elizabeth never came back.

Everyone from under the balcony was whispering. "Hatter, where's Elizabeth?" they asked. "Hold on one second", said Hatter, "I believe the surprise was a fail.


	3. Worst times comes to Good Times

Hatter's mission was to bring Elizabeth to the balcony. He searched for her both inside and outside the house.

Elizabeth was in the garden walking to an oak tree that was right next to a green house. She put her head down.

Tears started to drop from her eyes. "I knew I would find you here", said the White Queen.

Elizabeth lifted her head. She wiped her tears away from her face. "Are you ok, dear?" asked the Queen.

"No, your highness", said Elizabeth, "I feel ignored." She started to walk towards the tree where Elizabeth was.

The Queen put her hand on the oak tree. "You know, I have a feeling that the Hatter is looking for you", said the Queen.

Elizabeth looked at her if she was joking. "Are you sure?" asked Elizabeth. "I am sure", said the White Queen.

"Well, I must be on my way", said the Queen. Elizabeth jumped down from the tree and bowed.

"Good bye, your highness", said Elizabeth. "Thank you", said the Queen. She walked away from Elizabeth.

Elizabeth looked at the oak tree, and she took off running to the entrance of the garden.

Where was Elizabeth? Hatter was worried. The White Queen told him that she was coming. Hatter felt stupid for ignoring her.

"Patience, Hatter", said the Queen. "How can I have patience when she ran away like that?" asked the Hatter.

"Well, that was your problem", answered the Queen. Hatter paced back and forth on the grass.

Then, he heard a foot step in the grass at the front of the entrance of the garden. Hatter walked to the garden, hoping it was Elizabeth. "Elizabeth?" called out Hatter.

"No, I am not the mini Alice, my love", said the Red Queen. Hatter looked surprised and angry.

"What are you doing here, your highness?" asked Hatter. "Oh, I heard it was the mini Alice's birthday", said the Red Queen.

"Well, I see you came", said the White Queen. "Yes, I have", said the Red Queen, "I have a present for her."

"What might the present be?" asked the White Queen. "Oh, it's a surprise", the Red Queen replied.

Elizabeth was right behind the Red Queen. "Oh, your highness", said Elizabeth. The Red Queen smiled, and quickly turned.

"Ah, you made it", said the Red Queen. The Red Queen came closer to her, and she slapped her.

Hatter yelled in anger. "HOW COULD YOU HIT HER LIKE THAT?" screamed the Hatter. The Red Queen didn't listen to him.

Elizabeth's left cheek was bleeding. Elizabeth looked angrily at the Red Queen. "Why did you do that?" asked Elizabeth.

"That was a warning", said the Red Queen, "Give up the Hatter, he will never be yours!" The Red Queen's hand was flying towards Elizabeth's left cheek, but Elizabeth interfered.

"Let go of my hand!" she screamed. She held her left arm and was going to hit her. Elizabeth let go of her arm and ran to the Hatter.

"Hatter, I have my answer", said Elizabeth. "What is your answer?" asked the Hatter very curiously.

"I will-", said Elizabeth. "NO DON'T SAY IT!" screamed the Red Queen. She ran to her at great speed, Elizabeth didn't have the time to say anything.

Elizabeth jumped away from Hatter, and Hatter jumped with her. The Red Queen went into a bush full of roses.

"Argh!" screamed the Red Queen, "Save me!" No one moved. The Red Queen got up. She was full with roses, which it tore through her dress.

"I will get you, Elizabeth!" screamed the Red Queen. Her face was burning with anger. "Red Queen, get off this land", said Elizabeth.

The Queen stomped away from the rose bush. She stopped at the Hatter. "Hatter, you see how mean she is", said the Queen, "If you could-."

"No, I love Elizabeth, not you, good bye your highness", said Hatter. The Red Queen had tears in her eyes, she ran away into the garden.

It was quiet between Hatter and Elizabeth. Then Hatter turned and looked at the total darkness in the garden.

"Hatter, what are you looking at?" asked Elizabeth. "Now!" exclaimed Dodo. The lights went up.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" screamed the guests. Elizabeth was filled with joy. "You actually remembered?" asked Elizabeth.

"Of course we did", said Dodo, "You are part of our family now." Elizabeth had tears in her eyes.

Hatter looked at her and wiped the blood away from her cheek. "Happy Birthday, Elizabeth", said Hatter softly.

Elizabeth hugged Hatter. "Thank you, Hatter", said Elizabeth. "Let the party begin!" exclaimed Dodo.

After the party was finished, Hatter and Elizabeth thanked the guests for coming. After they left, Hatter guided Elizabeth to his workshop.

"Come inside", said Hatter. Elizabeth went inside the dark room. Hatter turned on his lamp.

"I have a present just for you", said Hatter. "Oh Hatter, you didn't have to get me anything", said Elizabeth.

"Well too late, you told me to do this, and I did", said Hatter. Elizabeth looked confused. Hatter sat her in a chair and went to a wardrobe.

He opened it. There was a beautiful blue dress, with a black bow in the middle. Elizabeth was amazed.

"You actually finished it", said Elizabeth. "Not quite", said Hatter, "I feel like something is missing", said Hatter.

"It's perfect!" said Elizabeth, "There is nothing more to improve!" "Then wear the dress, please", said the Hatter.

"I don't know", said Elizabeth. "Please?" plead Hatter. "Fine", said Elizabeth. Elizabeth went into the dressing room and changed.

When she came out, she was beautiful like a diamond. "Now I know what is missing!" cried out Hatter.

"What is it?" asked Elizabeth. "This", said Hatter. He brought out a necklace and put it around her.

Elizabeth didn't move and inch while Hatter was putting the necklace on her. "Hatter, can I take this off now?" asked Elizabeth.

"OF course, you must be tired", answered Hatter. After she changed, they went to Hatter's room.

"Hatter, I still have to tell you", said Elizabeth. "Your answer is?" asked Hatter. Elizabeth hesitated and took a deep breath.

"I will say yes", said Elizabeth. Hatter looked pleased. "My answer is a yes, my dear", said Hatter.

Elizabeth sighed with relief. "Ok then, it's settled", said Elizabeth. She walked away and went to the bed.

She pulled the covers over her head. Hatter went to her. "Are you embarrassed?" asked Hatter.

"Yes, but happy", said Elizabeth. Hatter pulled the covers. Elizabeth was looking up at him. Hatter went down slowly.

This time no one would interrupt him. Then there was a big flash of lightning. Hatter paused.

Elizabeth had fear in her eyes. She was about to pull the covers again, but Hatter stopped her.

He picked her up and carried her to a different room, where there was no window. He plopped her down on the floor.

"Are you scared?" asked Hatter. "Yes, I am", said Elizabeth. Hatter looked at her. "Well, don't worry, you can't hear any sound from outside.

"Thank you, Hatter", said Elizabeth. "Try to get some sleep", said Hatter.

"I can't, Hatter", said Elizabeth. "Why?" asked Hatter. Elizabeth looked down. She was still shaking from the lighting that she saw.

Hatter went over to her and hugged her. Hatter looked at her lips. He slowly went towards her.

This time, no one was going to stop him. No interruptions. Hatter finally could do it.


	4. When the Red Queen attacks

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry it took a long time to post this. I hope you like it! **

No one could stop him. Hatter looked at Elizabeth's clear face. Elizabeth stared at Hatter. Her face was turning really red.

"Please, get this over with!" exclaimed Elizabeth. Hatter laughed. "Of course, I will", said Hatter.

Hatter still stared at her nonstop. Elizabeth's face turned back to a peachy color. "Hatter, are you just going to stare at me all day?" asked Elizabeth.

"Now be patient, my dear", said Hatter, "There is something on your face." Elizabeth flinched when Hatter's hand was going to her cheek.

"Hatter, there's nothing on-", protested Elizabeth. Hatter grabbed a strand of hair, and he had pushed it away from her face.

"I-", said Hatter. "Don't say it!" yelled Elizabeth. Hatter jumped back in surprise. 'I'm sorry", said Elizabeth.

Hatter sat down. He looked at her. "Elizabeth, why is it that you do not like the word love?" asked Hatter.

Elizabeth looked down. "I get embarrassed and nervous", confessed Elizabeth. Hatter smiled.

"Well, if you are still uncomfortable, then I should go", said Hatter. He got up. "No!" exclaimed Elizabeth.

She grabbed his sleeve and pulled him a little too hard towards her.

Hatter had done it. He had finally succeeded.

Hatter backed away from the lips of Elizabeth. Elizabeth was blushing really hard.

Hatter grinned.

"Tomorrow, we shall plan", said Hatter. "Plan what?" asked Elizabeth. "You will see", said Hatter.

He left the room leaving Elizabeth puzzled. Elizabeth sighed and went to sleep.

_ "Hatter!" exclaimed Elizabeth. Hatter looked at Elizabeth. She was waiting for him on the other side of the beach._

_ Elizabeth was wearing her armor. She had bravery in her eyes. Hatter started to run towards her._

_ "Hatter, don't come any closer!" screamed Elizabeth. Hatter froze. He wanted to talk, but he couldn't. _

_ The Red Queen came out of the water of the beach, and was going to attack Elizabeth. Elizabeth was prepared. _

_ Elizabeth held her sword and brought it down. "Off with your head!" screamed Elizabeth. _

"Hatter!" yelled Dodo. Hatter opened his eyes. He was in his workshop. "What is it?" asked Hatter.

"It's the Red Queen, she is here", replied Dodo. Hatter sighed, got up, and left the workshop.

The Red Queen had waited for the Hatter in the garden. Elizabeth looked angry at her.

Hatter finally came.

"Why are you here?" asked Hatter. "Your time is up", said the Red Queen, "Have you found your bride?"

Hatter paused for a moment. The Red Queen hoped that he hadn't. "Yes, I have", replied Hatter.

"Who is it?" she asked. "Elizabeth", replied Hatter. The Red Queen was surprised. She had hot tears come down from her face.

"I will get revenge!" screamed the Red Queen. She got up and looked at Elizabeth. "You may be lucky this time", said the Queen, "Next time, it won't be very nice."

Elizabeth got up from her seat. "We will see", said Elizabeth. She had bravery in her eyes. "You may have my Hatter, next time I will steal him from you!" screamed the Red Queen.

She stormed out of the garden. Elizabeth sat down tiredly. "Hatter-", said Elizabeth. "We need to plan what day to hold our wedding", said Hatter.

"Hatter, are you worried?" asked Elizabeth. "Yes, my dear", said Hatter. Elizabeth got up and hugged Hatter.

"Don't worry, Hatter", said Elizabeth. "What day do you want the wedding to start?" asked Hatter.

"How about Friday?" asked Elizabeth. "Perfect", said the Hatter, "Here" Hatter got out a blue box.

He knelt down on his knee. "Elizabeth, will you marry me?" asked Hatter. "Yes, I will", said Elizabeth.

Hatter slipped the blue ring on finger. Elizabeth sat down with Hatter on the bench. They were quiet for a moment.

"Hatter?" asked Elizabeth. "Yes?" replied Hatter. "Do you think the Red Queen will plan something if she finds out where and when our wedding is?" asked Elizabeth.

"Maybe", said the Hatter, "We must keep this quiet." Hatter got up and took Elizabeth's hand.

"You are engaged to me", said Hatter, "I will protect you from anything." Elizabeth looked at him.

"Funny, usually when a man asks out a woman, they start to cry", said Hatter. "Well, I'm not that emotional", said Elizabeth.

The sky started to turn gray. "There is going to be rain falling today", said Hatter, "Come, we must go inside."

They ran all the way to his house. By the time they had arrived at the house, they were wet.

"You must take a bath because you could catch a cold", said Hatter. Elizabeth nodded her head.

She went upstairs and Hatter followed her. "Are you taking a bath too?" asked Elizabeth. "Yes I am", said Hatter. "Where?" asked Elizabeth.

"Oh, in the guest room", said Hatter. Elizabeth looked relieved. "Hurry up and shower, we must train", said Hatter.

After the hot bath, Elizabeth felt clean. When she came out, someone attacked her. Elizabeth screamed and she grabbed the fist that was coming at her, and flipped him over her shoulder.

"Ow", said the Red Knight. "What are you doing here?" asked Elizabeth. "I was sent here by the Red Queen to capture you", said the Knight.

"Well today is your unlucky day", said Elizabeth. The Red Knight got up and attacked her again.

This time he had pinned her to the wall. "Who is unlucky now?" asked the Knight. "Still you", said Elizabeth.

She pushed the Red Knight to the other wall and she had her hand on his neck. "Please, don't kill me", said the Red Knight.

"I won't if you promise to never come here again", said Elizabeth. "I have to serve the Red Queen", said the Knight.

"Why can't you say no?" asked Elizabeth. "She would have my head", said the Knight. The Knight struggled uncomfortably under her grasp.

Elizabeth looked at him in the eyes. "If you come next time, you will be very injured, and I wouldn't want that", said Elizabeth.

The Red Knight looked at her sadly. Hatter came out of the guest room, and saw her with the Red Knight.

"What are you doing here attacking my fiancé?" asked Hatter. "I was sent by the Red Queen", said the Knight.

"Well leave and never come back", said Hatter, "Tell the Queen, next time you send any of your guards here, I will have war in Wonderland."

Elizabeth let go of the Red Knight. The Red Knight went down the stairs and out the door.

"Are you ok?" asked Hatter. "Yes, I am fine", said Elizabeth. "Come, we must plan", said Hatter.

Hatter sat in his desk. Elizabeth was looking at the maps of Wonderland. "What would be a very good battle place?" asked Hatter.

"Well, I like the Red Beach", said Elizabeth. "Perfect", said Hatter. He hesitated for a moment.

He remembered the dream of what he had. "What is troubling you?" asked Elizabeth. "Oh, nothing", replied Hatter.

Elizabeth froze. "What is it?" asked Hatter. "Is that a real Bandersnatch supposed to be there?" asked Elizabeth.

Hatter turned around and there was the Bandersnatch right in front of the door. "Elizabeth", said Hatter, "This would be great practice." Elizabeth got up and pulled out a sword from Hatter's collection.

"No no, I should attack it", said Hatter. "Let's both attack it", said Elizabeth. "Ok then", said Hatter.

They both looked at the Bandersnatch. The Bandersnatch was beginning to growl and show its teeth.

Both the Mad Hatter and Elizabeth attacked the Bandersnatch.

**A/N: Well that's was ok wasn't it? Well I hoped you liked it. There will be more chapters! So please do wait!**


	5. Problems before the Wedding

They both attacked the Bandersnatch. "Hatter, I will distract him!" exclaimed Elizabeth. "Are you mad?" asked Hatter, "I should be the one protecting you, so I will distract him."

"Are you mad?" asked Elizabeth. "I'm called the Mad Hatter, of course I'm mad", said Hatter.

Hatter went up to it and he had held up his knife and prepared to strike it. "Hatter, watch out!" screamed Elizabeth.

The Red Knight was coming from behind the creature attacking Hatter. Elizabeth had thrown her sword at the Red Knight.

The sword went right through the skin of the Red Knight. The Knight paused and fell. Blood was flowing everywhere.

"The Red Queen must've sent them!" exclaimed Elizabeth. Hatter groaned. He had enough of the Red Queen.

The Bandersnatch was growing impatient and started to roar. Elizabeth looked at the Hatter.

She ran towards the Bandersnatch and she picked up her sword and she had jumped right in front of it.

The Bandersnatch had brushed her away like a bug. She crashed into the wall. "Elizabeth!" Hatter yelled.

He couldn't take it anymore. He jumped really high and he had hit the Bandersnatch in the head.

"Hatter", yelled Elizabeth, "Try to get up on his head!" Hatter nodded. His eyes were looking at the Bandersnatch.

Elizabeth got up and sneaked behind the Bandersnatch. She had jumped and landed perfectly on the head of the Bandersnatch.

"Elizabeth, get off!" yelled Hatter, "It's too dangerous!" Elizabeth didn't listen. She was focusing on looking at in the eyes.

The Bandersnatch had started to shake off Elizabeth, but she had stayed on. Hatter had made a cut on the legs of the Bandersnatch.

It slammed into a wall, knocking Elizabeth off. She fell off the Bandersnatch and Hatter had caught her.

"Elizabeth, please, let me do some work!" exclaimed Hatter. The Bandersnatch was tired and hurt.

The Bandersnatch had slumped down on the side of the wall. "Look, Hatter", said Elizabeth.

Elizabeth had gone closer to the Bandersnatch. It growled. "Hey, don't worry, I won't hurt you", said Elizabeth.

Elizabeth held out her hand and patted the big fuzzy head of the Bandersnatch. The Bandersnatch had sniffed her hand.

He had remembered the scent of Alice in her. The Bandersnatch lay comfortably on the ground and closed its eyes.

Hatter was amazed. Elizabeth got up and looked at Hatter. "Hatter, the Red Queen won't stop until she gets you and kills me", said Elizabeth.

"I know, my dear", said Hatter, "Come we must prepare for our wedding." "Also plan the war", said Elizabeth.

"Yes", answered Hatter.

_"Hatter, why does a raven have a writing desk?" asked Alice. "I haven't had the slightest clue", answered Hatter._

_ Hatter had a sad face. "Don't worry, I will come back", said Alice. "You are going to forget me", said Hatter. _

_ "Why would I forget you?" asked Alice, "You have made my life happier." "Farewell, Alice", Hatter said. _

_ Alice started to fade away. When she faded away, Hatter had tears coming down from his eyes. _

_ The White Queen came over to him. "Don't worry, as she told you, Elizabeth will come", said the White Queen._

_ Hatter wiped the tears away from his face and put on a smile. "Well, shall we go your highness?" asked Hatter._

Hatter woke up. He sighed and turned around his bed. There was empty space right next to him.

Hatter got up. He looked around. It was really quiet. Hatter got out of bed and walked around the room.

There was a knock on the door. "Yes?" said Hatter. Dodo came in. "Hatter, what are you doing in bed?" asked Dodo.

"I just woke up", said Hatter. "Today is your wedding!" exclaimed Dodo, "You forgot didn't you?"

Hatter remembered and he groaned. How could he forget that it was his wedding? "Hatter come we must make you wear your tux", said Dodo.

Hatter was very nervous. He followed Dodo out of the room and he followed him into his workshop.

After Hatter wore his tux, he wanted to meet Elizabeth. "You must wait, Hatter, the Duchess is still fixing her up", said Dodo.

Hatter groaned. He really wanted to see Elizabeth. "Hatter, you know it's tradition that you can't see your wife too", said Dodo.

Hatter groaned even more. Dodo chuckled. "Well, everyone has to wait", said Dodo. Hatter looked at the clock. It was 7 in the morning.

The Duchess came out of the room where Elizabeth was held. She whispered something to Dodo.

Dodo nodded and looked at Hatter. "Well, I suppose that Elizabeth wants to see you", said Dodo, "Even though it is breaking the tradition, we thought it was time to change the tradition."

Hatter smiled. Hatter went in the room and he looked at the back of Elizabeth. "Ah, here is my wife", said Hatter.

Elizabeth turned around. She was wearing a pretty blue wedding dress with a black bow on top of her head.

"You look beautiful", said Hatter. Elizabeth blushed. "Come on, we must start with the wedding!" exclaimed the Duchess.

She shooed Hatter away and she closed the door. "Come Hatter, we must be at your wedding", said Dodo.

The wedding was held in the garden. There were guests that Hatter knew. The White Queen was up on the stage waiting for Hatter to arrive.

Hatter walked up to the stage. The wedding song began. Hatter turned around and he saw Elizabeth come down the aisle.

Hatter smiled. Elizabeth smiled back. When she arrived there the music stopped. The White Queen came over and went over the vows.

The vows were said and done. "Hatter, do you accept Elizabeth as your wife?" asked the Queen.

"Yes, I do", said Hatter. "And do you, Elizabeth, accept Hatter as your husband?" asked the Queen.

"I do", said Elizabeth. The Queen smiled. "Then you may put on your rings", said the Queen.

Hatter took Elizabeth's hand and slipped on the ring. Elizabeth did the same. "Hatter, you may kiss the bride to show that she is yours", said the Queen.

"No she may not!" screamed the Red Queen. Everyone turned around to look at the Red Queen.

"Red Knights", said the Red Queen, "Separate them!" Hatter looked at Elizabeth. Hatter quickly grabbed Elizabeth.

He had to do it before it was too late.


	6. The Time For the War

**A/N: Hey guys! Well sorry it took a long time to post this up, but I hope you enjoy! **

He had only a second to make Elizabeth his. He ran towards Elizabeth, but she was pushed down by a White Knight.

"Elizabeth!" exclaimed Hatter. She didn't hear him. The Red Queen was shouting orders to separate them.

Hatter felt a cold chill down his back. He was going to have a flashback. Hatter didn't want to have a flashback.

Suddenly everything froze. Hatter got cold and everywhere went black.

_"Hatter, you make very excellent hats", said Alice. "Why thank you, my dear", said Hatter. "Hatter, could you make me a hat?" asked Alice. _

_ Hatter stopped what he was doing. He looked at Alice. "Well, it depends if you like the hat that I make you", he replied. _

_ Alice looked down. "Oh, I see", said Alice sadly, "I visited the Caterpillar, and he showed me why I have returned."_

Hatter yelled in pain. A stick had hit him on the head. Hatter looked around. Everyone was fighting.

He had to find Elizabeth. He saw Elizabeth hiding behind a bush. She was waiting for the right time to run up to Hatter.

Hatter got up and saw the Red Queen run towards him at top speed. She was pretty fast for her age.

Hatter ran towards Elizabeth. Elizabeth yelled in alarm. Hatter pulled her up and kissed her on the lips.

Hatter held her close. He didn't want the Red Queen to hurt her. Not anyone to hurt his wife.

Everybody stopped. They applauded. The Red Queen screamed, "IT CAN'T BE!" "Well, sister, it just happened", said the White Queen.

Everyone surrounded the two newlyweds and congratulated them. They didn't notice the Red Queen take out a sword.

"Well, Elizabeth, how about we have a little duel?" asked the Queen. Everyone grew quiet. Elizabeth walked towards the queen.

"Well, I think we should", said Elizabeth. The Hatter took her aside. "Are you crazy?" said Hatter.

"It's the only way", said Elizabeth, "Please, Hatter, let me do this." "Let me fight with you", said Hatter.

"No, it must be only me", said Elizabeth. Hatter looked away from Elizabeth. "Hey, look at me", said Elizabeth.

Hatter looked at her. "It's going to be alright", said Elizabeth. Elizabeth turned around and went towards the Red Queen.

"I will accept your challenge", said Elizabeth. "Well, you could always choose another person to fight with", said the Queen.

Elizabeth looked around. "Hatter, will you be willing to fight with me?" asked Elizabeth. Hatter smiled.

"I accept", said Hatter. Hatter walked up towards the Red Queen. "I hope you know that you are making a huge mistake", said Hatter.

"Oh, I know I'm not", the queen snapped. Hatter walked to Elizabeth's side. "Oh, to keep in mind", said Hatter.

He pulled Elizabeth towards her and kissed her passionately. The Red Queen was very angry.

Her face turned really red. "Come on Red Knights!" screamed the Red Queen. They left. Hatter broke away from Elizabeth.

He smiled down at her. "Well, my wife, you are now mine", said Hatter. Elizabeth smiled at him.

Hatter picked her up and shouted. "ELIZABETH IS NOW MY WIFE!" shouted Hatter with glee.

_"Hatter, let's go!" exclaimed the Hare. "Yea, we aren't waiting for you all day!" giggled the Door Mouse. _

_ Hatter looked around and saw his friends when they were little. "Coming!" exclaimed Hatter. _

_ They ran towards the White Queen's lake. Somehow they haven't noticed the Red Princess spying on them._

_ "Mother, why can't I play with them?" asked the Red Princess (Red Queen when she was young)_

_ "Because, they are not from a very rich family", said her mother, "Well, except for Hatter." The Red Princess looked up at her mother._

_ "You cannot play with those people, especially Hatter, because he will bring the craziness to our family", said her mother firmly._

_ The Red Princess looked down. "Well the White Princess gets to play with them", protested the Red Princess. _

_ Her mother looked down at her and smiled sadly. "Well, my dear, the White Princess is strong enough to take the craziness", replied her mother._

_ The Red Princess looked at the happy group playing near the lake. She was sad._

_ The Queen left her, and the Red Princess thought of going closer. Hatter closed his eyes. He loved this game. Hide and Catch the Red Flowers. _

_ It was a game where his friends were the Red Flowers and he was the catcher. He opened his eyes and looked around. _

_ He could always find his friends. He had the ability to find a lot of people in really good hiding places. _

_ He heard a splash and he twirled around. He saw the Red Princess struggling to get to shore. Hatter could see that she couldn't swim. _

_ He jumped in the lake and swam towards her. He had grabbed her waist and pulled her up. _

_ The Red Princess was gasping for breath. She looked at him. "You saved me", she said. "Yea, you fell in the lake", said Hatter._

_ The Red Princess got up with the help of Hatter. "I'm the Red Princess", she said. "Well, I'm Hatter", said the Hatter. _

_ "Well, can I play with you?" she asked. Hatter felt a little uncomfortable. He knew that she was a very spoiled girl that got everything she wanted. _

_ "Shouldn't you go back to your castle?" he asked. "Well, will you take me there?" she asked. _

_ Hatter sighed. "Fine, my lady, let's go", he said. Hatter grabbed her arm and began to lead her towards the castle entrance. _

_ The Red Princess turned to face him, when they had gotten towards the entrance. She met eyes with him._

_ Hatter turned away. "Well, I hope you don't get a cold", he said. He began to turn away, but the Princess grabbed his arm._

_ She was strong for her age. She pulled him towards the castle entrance. Hatter didn't want to go into the castle. _

_ "Let go of me please", he pleaded. The Red Princess replied back, "No, you will live with me forever!"_

_ Hatter twisted and the Princess had let go of him. He ran all the way towards his house. He opened and slammed the door. _

_ "Master, I see you have arrived", said Dodo, "Why are you so wet?" "Well, let's say I took a swim", said Hatter. _

_ His heart bumped faster and faster._

Hatter opened his eyes. It was morning. It was the day of the war. Hatter turned around. He found Elizabeth's sleeping face close to him.

He smiled and kissed her on the cheek. She opened her eyes. "Well, Hatter, good morning", she said.

"Well good morning, my dear", he replied back. He got up and pulled Elizabeth with him. "Come, we must get ready for the battle today", he said.

"Hatter, I'm afraid", she said. Hatter turned towards her. "Listen, we have each other, if we die, then we die together", he said.

Elizabeth smiled. "Then, let's go train", she said. Hatter smiled. He hugged her tightly. "You will always be mine, and I will protect you in any way", he said.

They went to train with Dodo.

They entered the battle field. The Red Queen was waiting on the other side. She had a Red Knight with her.

"I see you have come early", she said. "Yes, we have", said Elizabeth coldly. The Red Queen approached them.

"May the best team win", she said. She held out her hand and Elizabeth shook it. She turned to Hatter.

She held out her hand. Hatter shook it. The Red Queen had hope in her eyes that he would come to her.

Hatter looked away and looked at Elizabeth. The Red Queen backed away and went towards her Knight.

Hatter turned towards Elizabeth. "Are you ready, my dear?" he asked. "I'm ready", she replied.

Hatter smiled. He went close to her and gave her a kiss. This would probably be the last kiss they would have if they died.

He broke away from her and turned towards the opponents. He grabbed her hand. Elizabeth squeezed it lightly.

Hatter took a deep breath. The gun shots were a warning that the war will begin in, 10…..9…8….7…..6…..5…..4….3….2…1…

The siren screamed loudly. They both ran towards the opponents. Would they live or die?


	7. All is well and done

**A/N: Hey guys! Well sorry if this is really short, but this is the last chapter. I hope you guys enjoy the last chapter!**

They ran towards the opponent. Hatter's eyes were on the Knight. He wanted to get rid of him first and then join Elizabeth.

The Red Knight ran towards him and started to poke him in the ribs first. Hatter side stepped and knocked him off his feet with his long sword.

The Red Knight fell. He tried to get up, but Hatter's sword went through his chest. Hatter didn't pull up his sword until the Knight wasn't moving.

"Well, that was easy", said Hatter. He went to join Elizabeth. He saw them fighting quickly. Elizabeth was trying to catch up, but the Red Queen was too fast for her.

The Red Queen had tripped backwards and Elizabeth was about to kill her. "No Elizabeth!" shouted Hatter.

Elizabeth looked at him. The Red Queen made of move that Hatter regretted that he even called her name.

She sliced Elizabeth's knees, and Elizabeth went tumbling down. The Red Queen stood up proudly.

"This was really short, Elizabeth", said the Red Queen. "Pity, you just married Hatter." She began to lift her sword up, but when she brought it down it was blocked by a Hatter's sword.

Hatter twisted his sword, and the Red Queen's sword went in the air and landed in a lake. "You know, you shouldn't do that", said Hatter. The Red Queen looked at him with alarm. "Hatter, please come back to me", pleaded the Red Queen.

"Never", said Hatter. The Red Queen ran towards Hatter and stuck a small knife in the side of his body.

Hatter yelled in pain. "You think you can fool me that easily?" asked the Red Queen. She took the knife out of Hatter.

Hatter fell. The pain was going everywhere in his body. He needed to save Elizabeth. The Red Queen laughed.

"I should finish you off first!" screamed the Red Queen. She got out a shorted knife and lifted it up.

Then she froze. There was a sword that went right through her body. Elizabeth was right behind her.

"I have to say, you lost", said Elizabeth. The Red Queen had tears in her eyes. She fell and landed on her back.

The Red Queen was dead. Elizabeth ran towards Hatter. "Hatter, are you ok?" she asked. "Yes, my dear, I am fine", he said in a painful voice.

"You are not, she stabbed you in the side!" she exclaimed. "It will heal", said Hatter tiredly. Elizabeth got out the Jabberwocky's blood.

Hatter's eyes widened. "Where did you get that?" he asked. "My mother gave it to me", she said.

She opened the bottle and poured some on Hatter's side. At first there was a sharp pain going through his chest.

"Hatter, it's going to sting at first", she said. Hatter blinked out his tears. He had to hold it. The pain subsided and Hatter fell back from exhaustion.

"We won", said Hatter. "Yes we won, Hatter", said Elizabeth. Hatter pulled Elizabeth closer to him.

"You know, we should get going", said Hatter. Elizabeth laughed. "Come on Hatter", she said.

She helped him get up. Hatter turned towards her and hugged her. "Thank you, Elizabeth", said Hatter.

"No, I thank you", answered Elizabeth. She looked up at him. Hatter went slowly towards her face.

He kissed her softly on the lips. Hatter grabbed her, and they ran towards Hatter's house.

_After 5 years later…._

"Hatter, come on!" exclaimed Elizabeth. They were almost to the house of where Elizabeth lived.

Hatter was nervous also scared. He was going to meet Alice. They went up the door step and knocked on the door.

Alice opened the door. She gasped. "Elizabeth!" she screamed. She hugged Elizabeth while crying.

"I've been worried sick about you!" she exclaimed. "Mother, guess who I am married to", she said.

Alice looked up and saw Hatter. "Hatter", she said. She gave Hatter a big hug. "I thought I'd never see you!" said Alice.

Hatter hugged her back. "I missed you too", said Hatter, "Now, I am you son-in-law." Alice looked pleased.

"We can't stay long mother", Elizabeth said. "Well, come back as soon as possible, when you have time, my sweet", said Alice.

Elizabeth hugged her mother tightly. They left saying goodbye. Hatter led Elizabeth towards the hole.

"Ready?" asked Hatter. "Yes, I am", said Elizabeth. Hatter grabbed her waist and pulled her towards him.

They jumped. While they were going down the hole, Hatter looked down at Elizabeth. "I love you", he said.

"I love you too", said Elizabeth. Hatter kissed her, and they were going down the hole slowly.

The End


End file.
